


Practice Makes Perfect

by Satine86



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Romance, WAFF, shameless fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-27
Updated: 2015-08-27
Packaged: 2018-04-17 13:37:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4668605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Satine86/pseuds/Satine86
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Seeker wasn't exactly known for her way with words.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Practice Makes Perfect

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't been able to write for days, so I decided to do a little self-indulgent fluff based off this prompt: http://otpdisaster.tumblr.com/post/104159906913/person-a-psyching-themselves-up-in-front-of-a

The Seeker wasn't exactly known for her way with words. In fact, Varric thought she was as close to the human embodiment of 'show don't tell' as you could get. If she respected you, it showed in her unwavering loyalty. If she hated you.. well, that was one of the easier ones to figure out. 

But if she liked you, that showed in the way her face softened and her shoulders relaxed. Gone were the harsh lines and flashing eyes, replaced by gentle smiles. And her words came easier then, the less she thought about them. 

It was a fact he was becoming more and more acquainted with, something he relished. Their strained relationship blooming into friendship... and possibly into something else. At least he thought that might be the case, except they hadn't talked about it because she wasn't known for her way with words.

Especially when she thought about them too much. Like now. 

He hadn't meant to sneak up on her, of course he doubted she would've noticed had bear come charging at her. He found her pacing in front of the stream behind their encampment in the Emerald Graves, and at first he thought she was angry. She was gesturing wildly as she stalked along the bank, every so often she would pause and either run an agitated hand through her hair, or spread her hands like she were entreating someone. After a moment he realized she was _rehearsing_ something, changing how she stood, how she tilted her head. If only he knew what she was saying. 

Curiosity getting the better of him, Varric crept closer. He wasn't subtle, but still she didn't take notice. The closer he got, the more he became aware of her muttering, trying to find the words. No wonder she was so annoyed. 

“Varric,” she said, and he froze, figuring the jig was up. However, her back was turned and she kept pacing. 

“No,” she muttered to herself as she made another pass along the bank. “It sounds like I'm accusing him. Varric,” she tried again, changing her inflection slightly. She cycled through several variations of his name; some light, some more serious, and even one that came out on a particularly breathy exhale which made his pulse jump. 

She stopped her pacing and covered her face. “Why must this be so difficult? He always has the right words.” She paused for a moment before her shoulders straightened, face brightening slightly. “What would he say?” 

Her brows furrowed slightly as she thought, and Varric's breath hissed out as he tried not to laugh. She was adorable when she was obsessing. 

She changed her stance, clearly mimicking him. “Ah, Seeker,” she lowered her voice. “You know we can't keep dancing around this. We need to talk.” 

The face she made was utterly ridiculous, mouth twisting as she tilted her head, arm crossed in a lax manner. Maker, is that what he looked like? He couldn't help the chuckle that escaped, echoing around the glade.

In front of him Cassandra visibly paled, eyes widening. “Varric?” she called. 

“Sorry,” he said and stepped out from his hiding place. “Didn't mean to spy.” 

“H-how long have you been there?” She swallowed thickly, and for the first time he could recall she looked utterly terrified. “How much did you hear?” 

“I heard my name... a lot. And your impression.” He paused, eyes narrowed. “Do I really make that face when I talk?” 

“That was all you heard, though?” she asked, ignoring his own question. “Nothing else?” 

“That was all I heard.” He crossed his arms, looked at her closely. “Mind cluing me into the rest?” 

“I do not....” Maker, she was nervous, wringing her hands and constantly shifting her weight. He'd never seen her so anxious. 

“You said it yourself, Seeker, we can't keep dancing around this.” He grinned and she glared at him in return. 

“Fine,” she said after a moment. Taking a deep breath, she shut her eyes and spoke, “I care for you, and I believe you care for me, too. I thought if you were amicable, that perhaps we could... we could....”

“We could....?” Honestly, he was very _amicable_ , and he had thought about a great many things he could do with her. However, he wasn't about to say that. This was her moment, and she needed to say it. So he would wait, encourage her just enough that she didn't run away. Because she looked ready to bolt. 

She sucked in another breath and opened her eyes, meeting his gaze. “Perhaps we could try being more than friends? Something... more romantic.”

Varric smiled slowly. “Seeker, are you asking to court me? Why, I might blush.” 

She _did_ blush, but her lips twitched in amusement. Obviously despite herself. “I am saying that we might...” she paused, looked to the ground as she searched for the words. “That we might court each other?” 

“You know what, Cassandra?” he said and stepped closer, holding out his hand. Her eyes widened at the use of her name, but she gently laid her hand in his. “I think I would be very amicable toward that arrangement.” 

She smiled at that, twisting her hand and lacing her fingers with his. “Good,” she said. 

“Now,” he drawled. “I feel like this new venture needs to be commemorated.”

“You make it sound like a business deal.” She wrinkled her nose. “Is there a contract I must sign.” 

“Well, I _am_ a businessman, sometimes I can't help it. But no, no contracts.” He shook his head and stepped a little closer to her. “That's much too formal for a, uh, _friend_.” 

Cassandra shuffled a bit closer still, until they were nearly touching and he could feel her warmth. She bit her lip, the corners of her mouth upturned. “A handshake then? To 'seal the deal', as they say.”

He laughed, a low rumble in his chest. “Not quite what I had in mind. Would you like to try again?” 

She was leaning into him now, and he tilted his head back to look at her, their faces close enough he could feel her breath tickling his cheek. “I think it best if you just show.”

Varric grinned and reached up to lay his hand on the back of her neck, tugging her forward the last few inches and capturing her lips in a kiss.


End file.
